Hidden Past
by Ghost Fox Goddess
Summary: Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Starfire are curious about Beast Boys past. BB tells the Titans about his past. Are their reactions how he thought they would be or not? - Its better than it sounds. going to add BBrae into it later.
1. Chapter 1

Garfield Mark Logan, mostly known as Beast Boy, walked out of his room looking down towards the hard, cold floor. He walked into the main room where the other four Teen Titans are.

Cyborg is playing his video games with Robin, Starfire is eating one of her Tamaranean foods and Raven is reading her book trying to block out the sounds of the video game. Beast Boy just sat down on the long sofa looking down at a photo.

"hey BB, what's up? "Cyborg asked seeing that the green boy wasn't cheerful, didn't want to play video games, didn't make any jokes and didn't have a smile on his face like usual.

"huh? oh, nothing" Beast Boy replied trying to hide what's wrong.

"whatcha looking at?" Cyborg asked curiously seeing that he was holding something.

"nothing" he replied, hiding it behind him.

"can I see it?" Cyborg asked.

"no" he replied.

"It has got to be important if you wont show me" Cyborg said.

"Beast Boy, what have you got?" Robin asked, joining the conversation.

"A photo" Beast Boy replied.

"Friend Beast Boy? can I see this photo?" Starfire said cheerfully as she put her plate into the sink.

"no" Beast Boy said "no one is seeing it."

"please!" Starfire said nicely, wanting to see what he was hiding from them.

The photo was taken from behind him and it floated to Raven.

"Hey!" Garfield said as Raven looked at the photo.

Raven glared at the photo trying to see what it was a photo of. All Raven could see was a woman with shoulder length, straight brown hair, a man with short blonde hair and a boy with blonde hair who looked around nine, ten or eleven. She looked confused as she didn't recognise who they were and why Beast Boy would have this photo.

"what is it?" Raven asked confused.

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire took turns at looking at the photo. They all looked at it confused like Raven.

"I don't get it. who are they?" Robin asked.

"Why do you have a photo of strangers?" Cyborg asked.

"they're not strangers" Beast Boy took the photo back and walked back to his room.

"what was that all about?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not sure but we need to figure out. It seems to bother Beast Boy, a lot" Robin replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Garfield sat in silence in his room still looking at the photo. He was sat on his bed with a sad look lingering on his light green face.

 _knock knock knock._

Garfield looked up at the door and sighed. Probably wanting answersto their many curious questions. He slowly got up from his bed and walked to the door. He reached for the silver, shiny door handle and opened the metal, silver door to find Starfire standing there.

"Friend Beast Boy, How are you?" Starfire asked politely.

"Fine thanks" Beast Boy replied.

"Can I do the asking of questions?" She asked.

"I guess" He replied knowing that they would ask questions.

"Who is in the photo?" Starfire asked.

Garfield looked unsure and didn't know whether to answer or not. He gave in and decided to tell them. They would have to know eventually. Secrets can't be kept forever.

"It is okay if you do not want to answer" Starfire started seeing his unsure look on his face "I am just concerned. you have not really been your self today."

Beast Boy hesitated before finally answering the question that she really wanted to know.

"they are my family" beast boy replied.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Starfire asked.

"a couple of years ago" Garfield replied.

"why?" Starfire asked unsure why he hasn't seen his family in a long time.

"Because they're dead" Garfield answered.

"oh, I'm sorry" Starfire apologized.

"Its ok" beast boy replied.

"who is the child?" Starfire asked.

"the child... is me" Beast boy said.

"But the child is not green and you are" Starfire was confused.

Beast boy never answered the question, he just looked down to the ground.

"Why are you green?" Starfire asked randomly.

"I'll tell you later" Garfield replied.

"Are the others allowed to know?" Starfire asked.

"I'll tell them later while I answer your question" He said.

Garfield and Starfire walked into the main room and sat on the sofa next to Cyborg, Robin and Raven. Cyborg and Robin finished their game and turned to Beast boy. Raven looked up from her book and closed it. It seems that the other three are also expecting answers to their many questions. Questions that will finally be answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"umm, hey guys" Beast Boy said quietly and shyly.

"so, friend Beast Boy? Are you going to tell us now?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, sure. if you really want to know" Beast Boy replied.

"of course we wanna know" Cyborg commented.

"Okay then, Start the story of origins" Starfire said.

Beast boy waited a minute to think of what to say. He breathed in and out before starting.

"Ok, it started when I was eleven years old and my parents took me to Africa with them. they were geneticists that wanted to learn about the green monkey..."Beast Boy started.

"A green monkey? your making it up" Cyborg interrupted.

"No I'm not, a green monkey is a real animal. as I was saying..." Beast boy continued.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you are enjoying this so far :) If you thought I am going to stop here, you are wrong. I am going to continue with the flashback story origin thing, whatever you want to call it.**

 **The next part is the origin story, the bold italics in speech marks are what Beast boy I saying to the teen titans and the normal italics are what happens during that time.**

 **Now lets continue with the story...**

* * *

 ** _"We were in the jungle trying to find them."_**

 _Garfield and his parents set their camp up near some trees, it wasn't like tents, it was more homely. Sheets (_ or sheet like _) were hung in the tree acting like curtains. near the middle of the day a lone Green monkey came into the area and found Garfield._

 ** _"One of the days a green monkey came up to me"_**

 _The green monkey bit Garfield's arm and ran off._

 ** _"And the monkey bit me."_**

 _"Mom!" Garfield shouted._

 _Mark and Marie Logan came running as fast as they can to the helpless boy._

 ** _"I started to feel dizzy, that's when I slipped into unconsciousness"_**

Garfield felt dizzy and slowly became unconscious. _Mark caught him before him fell to the ground. he was then taken to one of the beds and he was laid there. His mother picked up her phone saw there was no signal. they were miles and miles away from civilisation so doctors were no use._

 _ **"I was told I was taken to the beds while my parents decided what to do"**_

 _Mark and Marie did a test on Garfield to see the problem. a disease was found inside Garfield._

 _ **"They did a test on me to see what was wrong. They found a disease called Sakutia inside me... How do you not know what Sakutia is? Sakutia is a supposedly incurable disease which only a couple of people, like myself, have survived from. "**_

 _Marie noticed that the disease was carried by the green monkey and transferred by their bites._

 ** _"They found out that the monkeys acted as a vector... Yes I know I said vector, I'm not dumb, I do know what a vector is... As I was saying, the monkeys acted a vector transferring the disease to me with their bites"_**

 _They soon found out that the green monkeys are immune to Sakutia. Marie stayed with Garfield while Mark went to find a green monkey. he found one, asleep in a tree. He slowly climbed the tree and took some of the monkeys DNA/Blood. He headed back to Garfield and Marie._

 _Garfield was injected with the DNA/Blood. It wasn't tested so they didn't know what would happen and what the side affects are or if it could kill him or not._

 ** _"They injected me with green monkey blood as they are immune to the disease"_**

 _They waited 24 hours for the DNA/Blood to get rid of the disease. they took the monkey blood out of Garfield as the disease had completely gone. one problem: Garfield looked different._

 ** _"they waited 24 hours so the monkey blood could get rid of the disease before removing it. But because of it, I looked different."_**

 _Garfield's skin started to turn Green and so did his hair. He had a fang and his ears grew longer like elf ears. he had also grown a tail._

 ** _"I became like I am now except I had a tail which didn't last long"_**

 _A couple of hours later, Garfield's tail had completely gone. Marie and Mark Logan had all of the information that they needed. The information was written in a journal like book which was immediately sent back to America as it was important. All they had to do now was leave._

 _Garfield was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. He started to get a headache. he hald his head in pain and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He screamed as he grew feathers and his arms turned to wings. He grew a beak and began to get shorter until he was completely a bird. a green bird._

 _"Garfield?" Marie said hearing the scream._

 _She just ran there seeing him turn. Garfield slowly turned back into himself and let a single tear fall down his face like a gentle river._

 _"what's happening to me?" Garfield asked._

 _"I don't know" Marie said "Maybe its a side affect from the 'cure' we gave you"_

 ** _"Then, that's when I began to shift, I had no idea what was happening"_**

 _half an hour later their things were packed and they were ready to head home to America. They decided to go on a boat down the river to see more of the jungle on the way back. that's when things went wrong. they could hear the soft sounds of a waterfall behind them._

 _"Garfield, fly" Marie said kissing his head._

 _Garfield shifted into a bird and hovered._

 _"We love you" Mark and Marie said together as they went over the waterfall._

 ** _"We were on the way back. we went on a boat down the river. we came to a waterfall. they told me to turn into a bird and get to safety"_**

 _Garfield flew to the bottom of the waterfall and fell to the ground softly as himself and not a bird. he saw the boat come out from the waterfall, empty._

 ** _"They died that day, they fell over the waterfall, leaving me alone and sad"_**

 _Garfield quietly cried as his family was dead. He could hear a sound behind him so he turned around to find himself being knocked out._

 ** _"I heard a sound behind me so I checked it out. I saw the quick outline of a person before being knocked out and kidnapped"_**

 _Garfield woke up tied to a chair. He was forced to do crime for his kidnappers. It lasted a while before they were arrested by a team called the doom patrol who took Garfield in and trained him._

 _soon Garfield left and became part of a team called the Teen Titans._

 ** _"I was forced to commit crimes for my kidnappers. they were arrested by the doom patrol who took me in and trained me. after a year, or something like that, I left and joined the Teen Titans"_**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was silent. They hadn't expected some one so happy to have gone through some thing like that.

"that sounded awful" Starfire exclaimed.

"It was" Beast Boy replied.

"I knew your parents died but never like that" Robin commented.

"I thought you were born green" Cyborg said.

"so your parents were genius's?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, you could say that" Beast Boy answered.

"I guess their intelligence didn't get passed down" Raven said.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said defensive.

the alarm went off, interrupting their conversation. Cinderblock has broken out of prison once again.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

* * *

The Titans arrived at the scene. Cinderblock was destroying the nearly deserted place.

"Yo! Cinderblock!" Beast Boy yelled, causing him to turn around.

Cyborg used his blaster on his arm to shoot at Cinderblock knocking him down, but only for a second. Robin threw his birdarangs at him which blew up when they touched him. Beast Boy shape shifted into a t-rex and smacked Him into a wall. Or more accurately, through a wall. Starfire shot star bolts at him while raven used her black magic to collapse the rest of the wall onto him. The villainous Cinderblock was powerless as Starfire punched him in the face knocking him out.

the police turned up right on time arresting Cinderblock again, for what felt like the millionth time for them.

"Lets go back to the tower now" Robin said.

* * *

they arrived at the tower. Beast Boy went back into his room while the rest were getting something to eat or drink and then heading to their rooms or in robins case, train. Raven didn't feel like eating or drinking something so she headed for her room which was opposite Beast Boys. She went to walk to her room but decided not to.

 _knock knock knock_

Raven knocked on his door. A second later Beast Boy opened the door letting her in.

"What's up Rae?" Beast Boy said.

"Its Raven, not Rae. And do I need a reason to come and talk?" Raven said

Beast boy looked confused as Raven never wanted to talk, especially to him.

"What I wanted to say is..." Raven started but the last bit went really quiet.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that" Beast Boy said.

"..." Raven mumbled again.

"Raven, can you speak louder please?" Beast boy asked.

"I said... I L, love you" Raven replied.

"I'm not sure that I heard that right but did you just say you love me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes" Raven replied.

Beast Boy looked shocked.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Raven asked.

"I would love to" Beast Boy replied.

Raven smiled and hugged Beast boy. Beast Boy hugged her back.

"I love you Gar" Raven said.

"I love you too Raven" Beast Boy replied.

* * *

 **A/N: okay. should I end this now or carry on? Your choice. write in the comments/reviews whether you want me to continue or not. Ill check the comments on the 1st of March 2017 to see if you have commented. If not then this is the end.**


End file.
